1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-in-one health care system and more particularly pertains to assisting physically challenged people to put on and remove shoes and socks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of health care aides of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, health care aides of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting physically challenged people through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,008 issued Apr. 23, 1974 to De Lettre relates to a Tool for Putting Socks on Feet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,316 issued Oct. 30, 1990 to George relates to a Shoe Horn and Cane Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,800 issued Feb. 28, 1995 to Sergi relates to a Multi-Purpose Cane Device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,683 issued Nov. 25, 2003 to Hooks relates to a Method for Carrying a Reacher on a Walker and Apparatus Therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,129 issued Sep. 13, 2005 to Ferrailoi relates to a Footwear Donning Device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,252 issued Aug. 23, 2005 to Simmons relates to a Device to Allow Physically Limited Persons to Put on or Remove Socks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a three-in-one health care system that allows assisting physically challenged people to put on and remove shoes and socks.
In this respect, the three-in-one health care system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting physically challenged people to put on and remove shoes and socks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved three-in-one health care system which can be used for assisting physically challenged people to put on and remove shoes and socks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.